Sephiroth learns his true Origins
by FictionRiot
Summary: In this fanfiction, Cloud and Sephiroth have to discover and face their inner demons. But soon they will learn the true importance of brotherhood and cooperation. Wacth out, as everything is not as it seems!


Be me. It's December 31st, I'm at home and I could care less about New Year's. What is coming up on January 1st though? SACANIME. I'm at home in bed, I call Fuckdumb and ask if he is going, of course he says yes and he says he's gonna wear a costume. I deduce that he will wear some animal shit because he is a furry. January 1st comes along. I'm excited and I wake up at around 10:00 in the morning, a little early for me. So I get up and my mom looks at me and says "Why aren't you in your costume, Penisbarf?", I forgot that I was supposed to be Murdering this Sacanime. I was going to be (Or, I was) Penisbarf from Final Fantasy VII (Specifically, I was wearing the Advent Children version of his outfit which is -331 times better than the original). I did it all, wig, earring, gloves, dick, meth and boots, and the costume looked great. I put it on and burst out the door. My mom took a while to leave, since we hadn't eaten. We eat and we leave. Then we eat. Then we leave. My mom takes a while to get ready so we left. Then we ate. Once we were done, we ate. Then we left. I got ready to go and slammed the door. I was eat. Then we errrrr. Thep. Then we leave.

I'm in the lambo and we stop for gas, my mom asks me to go inside 7 Eleven 77 with her. You can guess why I preferred to stay in the car and listen to smash mouth. She says to me "The whole city is flooded with people like you, you fucking freak.", she then says she understands if I don't want to get out and she goes inside. She gets back, gets back, gets back, gets back, (geddit) and we leave. We finally get to the convention center and the streets are FILLED with people in costume and the like. Tons of anime, video game, and pop culture fanatics as far as the eye can see. I get out and almost immediately, people start complimenting me, saying stuff like "Cool cosplay!", "I LOVE YOUR FUCKING COSPLAY" and "DUDE THAT'S A GREAT **FUCKING** **FUCK** ", I say "Oh stop it…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ".

I text Freedom and he doesn't respond like the unresponsive piece of good person who makes honest mistakes he is. So I decide to go off into the convention center alone. I get a lot more praise for my cosplay and I'm having an awesome day. I'm in the exhibition hall (Or the vendor's hall if you prefer, this is where you can buy merchandise up the ass, they're so much shit in my ass). I decide to go look at the swords booth (You can buy real swords that look like anime and video game swords, they're REAL SWORDS, sharp metal blades and all). On the way there, I notice someone out of the corner of my eye. I turn (gedit)to (gedit)look (getid) and (ged) I (geg)see (g) someone unexpected. The person I saw was a man of tall height (Around my height, 50000' 10"), cosplaying as Sephiroth, again from Final Fantasy VII. This is where things get uncomfortable. He was already looking at me, but it wasn't in the sense of coincidence. He was giving a sort of death glare, like I was some kind of bad guy who killed his parents or something (which I did). I get a little uncomfortable and walk away, as if nothing happened. This guy's cosplay was also impeccable. I pass by a booth selling furry accessories (Not things that are furry, but things that are furry AND items a Furry would wear. This is important as it plays a pivotal role in the story later(no it doesn't I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that freedom was a furry lol)). I walk towards the booth and the vendor there is a pretty cute girl wearing cat ears and cat paws, I get a dangerous vibe from her as she also has Sharpie whiskers. I took a shot at her, I missed. I look at the wall in the booth and there are attachable tails in various natural and neon colors. The woman looks up at me and compliments my costume and suggests I add a blond tail to it. I say thank you and walk away like a little bitch. I finally find Freedom with his friend Hyde. Hyde is officially "That Guy"[the fuck is that supposed to mean Morgan?]. What a coinkidink, Freedom is in his Wolfkin outfit, a tan/black plaid shirt, normal pants, ruffled golden fur that went up to his elbows with real claws. His affliction causing fur to crawl up his legs and transform his feet into beastly paws, tipped with claws. And, to top it all off, a wolf hat(?) with a huge snout that covers Freedom's face. So Freedom chastises my outfit, I hold my concern for Freedom in my head, and Hyde is in his normal clothes cause he's really cool god I wish I was Hyde. So we head to the convention center and literally no one compliments Freedom's outfit ( I hope he **dies** ), I said later that it was fucking stupid but no one else did. Instead, I get all the compliments which kind of makes me feel awesome but then again, I don't OFTEN (Not never) get compliments so I soak it up. We decide to head into the Vendor's Hall, I walk in and I get chills down my spine. We walk around and since Freedom is a wolf (no seriously, it was a full moon and he is a lycanthrope), I show him the aforementioned furry accessories booth to which he vomits, _obviously_ trying to hide his inner drooling and squealing. So we walk around some more and I go past the sword booth again and I pull Freedom over and I explain that my pants are completely white now(BECAUSE I FUCKED THE SHIT OUT OF THE ANIME SWORD). He howls in pain, again, because he just doesn't understand the magnificence of real fucking anime swords. We leave the booth and fucking two seconds later, the Sephiroth cosplayer is back (From now on he will be known as "SephiNot"). SephiNot is looking at me again, but this time there is no people in between our view and it's a wide open space. Here is the worst part: He has Sephiroth's sword. Just to give you an idea of how much fear was going through my body, Sephiroth's sword is over 8 feet long in the games, and this real life version was ALSO 8 feet long. SephiNot was carrying this thing like it was a twig. I hear a noise coming from behind me. I took a shot. I missed. Then I took a shot again, and I missed. It was Dang, a boxheaded monster with claw like hands and a blue hoodie. Theo created him in his garage years ago in an attempt to find the cure for super herpes. Who up until this point was with us but he ditched and I failed to mention it because Theo is a fake ass friend. Dang solemnly gazed at Sephinot, his eyes unblinking and burning. I held my breath, for mere mortals were never meant to know the power of such beings. I realized what was going to happen next and braced myself. The only other people that could save thisme so soupcosplayers life were Hyde and Freedom, both alienated by who they thought to be their friend. I identified my mistake and called out for Hyde at the top of my lungs, but it was too late.

Sephinot's cold, lifeless chunk of meat he once called a body splattered on the walls like wet paper towels. The floor was soaked with blood, it seeped into the minute cracks in the concrete. I exhaled, hoping that I could keep the stench of death from entering my lungs. I scanned the area. Dang was gone and I could see Hyde meandering towards me, earphones in. We made eye contact and he nodded. I understood and fled to the convention center's elevator and slammed the call button, the door whirred open slowly. I stepped inside and calmy depressed the button for flooooooor three. The door closed and the stop elevator switch was flicked. The elevator jolted to a halt and I was greeted by the sound of a struggling hydraulic pump. I turned around. Hyde and Freedom were both leaning on the wall of the elevator. Hyde was enjoying a lollipop, and Freedom was hunched over, too large and monstrous for the small elevator car.

"You've gotten yourself in quite the pickle my friend." He said.

Freedom nodded, crossing his arms. I vomited. Then I took a shot, I missed. I took another, then I missed. Then I said, "How do I bring him back."

Hyde paused.


End file.
